L'enlèvement de Sasuke
by Deviland
Summary: Sasuke a été enlevé. Mais pour une bonne raison. Naruto part à sa recherche sauf qu'une fois arrivée, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Sasuke dans cet état second. Yaoi ! NaruSasu. One Shot. Bon NaruSasu Day à tous !


Bonsoir tout monde.

Voici un One Shot spécial pour le NaruSasu Day. ^^ En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Disclamer** : Non, et toujours non ! Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating** : M pour cause de lemon.

**Paring** : NaruSasu.

**Résumé** : Sasuke a été enlevé. Mais pour une bonne raison. Naruto part à sa recherche sauf qu'une fois arrivée, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Sasuke dans cet état second. Yaoi ! NaruSasu. One Shot. Bon NaruSasu Day à tous !

* * *

L'enlèvement de Sasuke.

Sakura était préoccupée par un sujet depuis quelques jours, Tsunade l'avait remarqué. La rose ne cessait pas de faire quelques maladresses que d'habitude elle ne faisait pas ce qui intrigua la Gondaime. Et ce pendant plus de trois jours. Finalement, le quatrième jour, lorsque Sakura se présenta à son bureau pour savoir ce que lui voulait Tsunade, cette dernière lui avoua qu'elle voulait lui parler.

« - De quoi s'agit-il, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda la rose.

- Ces derniers temps, tu sembles ailleurs et tu fais plus de maladresses que je ne l'aurais cru, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Tsunade-sama, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ça pour t'engueuler. J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te préoccupe autant pour que tu sois ailleurs ! Avoua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, fit-elle nerveuse, C'est par rapport à Sasuke et Naruto.

- Qu'ont-ils fait ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien.

- Où est le problème alors ? Demanda la Gondaime un peu perdue.

- C'est ça le problème, s'énerva Sakura, Ils ne font rien. Ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux !

- Hein ?

- Ça fait plusieurs mois que Sasuke et Naruto se sont rapprochés mais n'ont toujours pas compris qu'ils s'aimaient plus que de simples amis, expliqua la rose en croisant les bras.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

- Oui, leurs regards ne mentent pas ! Mais ils sont trop cons pour comprendre et j'essayais de savoir comment on pourrait réussir à les mettre ensemble !

- On ?

- Oui, Ino et moi, répondit-elle.

- Je vois. Veux-tu un coup de main Sakura ? »

La rose écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous la demande de son maître. Mais qu'est-ce que Tsunade avait en tête alors qu'un sourire mesquin s'affichait sur son visage ? Sakura déglutit difficilement avant d'accepter nerveusement tout en se demandant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla le jour suivant, il eut une mauvaise impression. Comme si sa journée n'allait pas se dérouler comme d'habitude. Il resta quelques minutes assis sur son lit, les yeux vitreux à cause du bâillement qui l'avait pris quelques secondes auparavant. Il se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes avant de sortir de son lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain tout en attrapant ses affaires au vol.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de sa peau. Il resta dans ses pensées pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de commencer à se laver. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever son meilleur ami de la tête, surtout depuis la mission qu'ils avaient eue il y a de cela trois mois.

_Flash Back :_

Naruto et Sasuke étaient parti en mission en direction du pays de Kiri. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus anbus deux ans après que Sasuke était revenu au village, ils avaient beaucoup de missions de capture ou d'exécution de nukenin. Cette mission-là en était une également mais la personne qu'ils recherchaient s'était enfui jusqu'au pays de l'eau.

Ils étaient rapidement arrivé au pays de l'eau mais retrouver le nukenin était un peu plus dur. Ils avaient mis plus de deux jours avant de trouver une piste qui leur avait permis d'arriver jusqu'à le nukenin recherché. Ça n'avait pas durée longtemps, ils avaient fait le boulot qui leur avait été demandé puis avait détruit le corps du nukenin avant de repartir en direction de Konoha.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Enfin, jusqu'à que Naruto ne veuille s'arrêter près d'une rivière pour pouvoir enlever le sang qui tachait ses habits et s'était posé sur ses bras. Sasuke avait accepté sans rien dire même s'il voulait rentrer rapidement pour pouvoir se reposer.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment trainé et il avait mis un peu d'eau sur le sol. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se leva et se tourna vers Sasuke. Il avança d'un pas mais l'eau au sol le fit glisser et il tomba rapidement sur Sasuke. Leurs lèvres se collèrent à l'autre pendant quelques instants avant que Naruto ne se relève rapidement tout en s'excusant. Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il avait seulement affirmé que ce n'était qu'un accident et ils avaient continué leur chemin tout en discutant, oubliant rapidement l'histoire du baiser. Mais pour l'Uchiwa, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il restait imprimé dans sa tête.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Sasuke soupira un bon et se rinça avant d'éteindre le jet d'eau et de sortir de la douche. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement pour pouvoir se rendre au terrain d'entrainement où il devait s'entrainer avec Naruto. Tout en sortant de chez lui, il espérait que le jinchuriki ne serait pas en retard cette fois-ci, pas comme les dernières fois.

Il se rendit en vingt minutes au terrain d'entrainement que la team 7 utilisait toujours. Une fois arrivé il s'asseya sur un des poteaux et se mit à attendre Naruto comme à son habitude depuis deux ans. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne sente un chakra derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il posa sa main droite sur Kusanagi, prêt à la dégainer et attendit.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Ça n'avait jamais dépassé les vingt minutes lorsqu'il se donnait rendez-vous avec Sasuke pour un entrainement. Mais là, plus d'une heure, Sasuke allait vraiment le tuer pendant l'entrainement. Parce que même si le brun ne disait rien lorsqu'il arrivait en retard, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer la prochaine fois lorsqu'ils se battaient. Il se leva en vitesse et alla prendre une douche en cinq minutes. Deux minutes plus tard, il sortait de chez lui habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

Il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. En fait, c'était vraiment le cas. Sa vie dépendait de son retard. Sasuke allait le tuer aujourd'hui. Il courut encore plus vite et arriva en moins de dix minutes au terrain d'entrainement. Une fois arrivé, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

« - Désolé … Sa … Sasuke ! Mon réveil n'a pas … Sasuke ? »

Tout en disant ça, il avait relevé la tête et avait remarqué que Sasuke n'était pas devant lui, ni ailleurs. Il appela plusieurs fois son meilleur ami, croyant que ce dernier s'était caché pour l'attaquer à un moment donné. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Naruto comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun Sasuke dans les parages. Il écarquilla les yeux face à cette constatation. Le brun n'était pas là. Il était aussi en retard.

Naruto sauta de joie tellement il était heureux d'être arrivé avant Sasuke jusqu'à que la réalité le rattrape. Ce n'était pas normal du tout que le brun n'était toujours pas arrivé après plus d'une heure de retard sur l'heure fixé pour l'entrainement. Il fut attiré par un papier plié et coincé avec un kunai contre l'un des poteaux. Il se dirigea vers le poteau en question et enleva le kunai pour pouvoir récupérer le morceau de papier. Il le déplia et le lut.

_Nous retenons Sasuke Uchiwa et nous ne le relâcherons pas tant que Naruto Uzumaki ne viendra pas. Si ce dernier ne vient pas d'ici vingt quatre heures, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de tuer Sasuke Uchiwa._

Naruto écarquilla les yeux d'horreur pendant sa lecture avant qu'ils ne reflètent de la haine et qu'il se déchire le papier d'un geste énervé. Qui était l'ordure qui avait osé enlevait son Sasuke ? Il devait le savoir qu'il lui fasse payer cher son acte. Le blond commença à se calmer et s'asseya à terre pour essayer de détecter le chakra de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore sonné du coup qu'on lui avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui lentement, fatigué, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était attaché sur une chaise, les poignets bloqués derrière lui par des chaines qui neutralisé le chakra. Il essaya quand même de les faire céder mais rien n'y faisait, elles ne se cassaient pas. Il laissa un grognement d'énervement s'échapper de ses lèvres avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement, le faisant relever la tête devant lui.

À l'encadrement se trouver une personne a contre-jour. Mais rien qu'en voyant la silhouette de la personne devant lui, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils et serra les poings de rage pendant qu'il lançait un regard meurtrier à la personne qui s'avançait vers lui après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

« - Tu es réveillé, Sasuke ! Cela fait plus de douze heures que tu dors. Fit-elle.

- Sakura, lâcha-t-il avec un ton menaçant, Libère moi tout de suite sinon tu pourrais le regretter.

- Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt à Tsunade-sama ! Rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ? Si c'est un nouveau moyen pour m'avoir, tu peux rêver.

- J'ai abandonné il y trois mois déjà, soupira-t-elle, Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu aimais Naruto et que j'ai remarqué que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu délires, Sakura, dit-il, Ça ne te réussit pas de t'entrainer avec la veille Tsunade.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne cesses de le regarder quand tu en as l'occasion, que tu fais constamment attention à lui, à son humeur, à ses problèmes. Et surtout que ton pouls s'accélère lorsqu'on te parle de lui, s'emporta-t-elle en posant sa main contre le cou du brun pour vérifier ses dires.

- Mon pouls ne s'accélère pas lorsque tu parles de lui, affirma sèchement Sasuke.

- Donc tu vas me dire que ça ne te ferait aucun effet si jamais Naruto était torse nu devant toi. Ou mieux, qu'il serait entièrement nu sur son lit à gémir lorsque tu le caresserais et … »

Elle n'eut pas le besoin de continuer puisqu'elle eut enfin ce qu'elle attendait. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux pour penser à autre chose alors que son pouls s'accélérait et qu'il rougissait légèrement. Sakura savait y faire quand elle voulait quelque chose. Elle finit par éloigner sa main de Sasuke et attendit que ce dernier n'ouvre les yeux pour continuer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux si ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu voulais sortir avec moi ? S'exclama-t-il furieusement sans perdre son regard meurtrier.

- T'aider ! Répondit-elle, surprenant le dernier descendant des Uchiwa.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'en ai marre de vous voir vous bouffer du regard sans jamais rien faire. Alors il est temps que quelqu'un aide l'un de vous à faire le premier pas.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je sais mais de toute façon c'est trop tard pour reculer. À l'heure qu'il est, Naruto doit déjà être à ta recherche, annonça-t-elle en regardant la montre qu'elle avait au poignet.

- Hein ?

- J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais laissé un papier à l'endroit où il devait te rejoindre tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? Demanda-t-il lentement, faisant bien sentir la menace dans sa phrase à la rose.

- Euh juste que s'il ne venait pas d'ici vingt quatre heures, ont te tuerais, l'informa-t-elle nerveusement.

- Naruto ne va pas apprécier quand il va savoir que c'est sa très chère « Sakura-chan » qui a fait le coup, souffla-t-il avec un air moqueur.

- Qui sait ? Sinon, depuis quand ?

- Hn ?

- Depuis quand exactement tu t'es rendu compte ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, surtout après me faire subir ça !

- Ne sois pas rancunier, Sasuke, le supplia-t-elle en riant nerveusement, C'est pour t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répéta-t-il lentement, en articulant bien, Va-tu te le rentrer dans la tête oui ou non ?

- Tu ne diras pas ça demain ! Assura-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Ino qui se précipita vers Sakura sans faire attention à Sasuke ce qui surprit ce dernier. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« - Je vais y aller, affirma la rose, Reste ici et fait ce qu'on a dit dans trente minutes.

- D'accord, accepta Ino avant que Sakura ne ferme la porte en partant. »

Sasuke regarda la porte fermée pendant quelques minutes avant de dévier son regard vers Ino. Il soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi Sakura avait décidé de s'occuper de ce qui ne l'a regardait pas ?

Sakura regagna l'extérieur rapidement avant de se concentrer sur les environs et de trouver le chakra de Naruto pas très loin. Elle se précipita vers le blond et le rattrapa en quelques minutes seulement. Une fois rattrapé, elle se posta devant lui avec un sourire moqueur. Naruto s'arrête brusquement et releva la tête vers sa coéquipière.

« - Sakura-chan, fit-il, heureux de la voir là, Il faut que tu m'aides ! Quelqu'un à kidnapper Sasuke.

- Je sais, avoua-t-elle, Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un kidnapping.

- Hein ?

- C'est moi qui est emmené Sasuke, annonça-t-elle.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il surpris, Mais … Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et le mot qui … ?

- Parce que je compte le garder que pour moi ! Dit-elle avec un sourire cruel.

- PARDON ? Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Je sais qu'il te plaît et que tu aimerais qu'il partage tes sentiments mais maintenant que je l'ai, il n'aimera que moi.

- Dit moi où il est ! S'écria-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, les yeux devenus rouges.

- Tu n'es pas très loin, tu pourrais facilement le trouver ! Assura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? D'habitude ce n'est pas ton genre d'enlever Sasuke, expliqua-t-il tout en la toisant d'un regard sérieux.

- Je rend service à Sasuke, avoua-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus doucement, et à toi également.

- Hein ?

- Dépêches-toi Naruto, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Et elle le poussa dans la direction qu'il fallait pour se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait l'Uchiwa. Il se rattrapa rapidement et se tourna vers la rose qui lui souriait. Il ne comprenait plus rien là. Qu'est-ce que Sakura avait aujourd'hui ? Quel plan avait-elle en tête ? Il avança lentement, sans cesser de la regarder. Finalement il continua plus rapidement sa route laissant Sakura à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Cette dernière regarda Naruto partir tout en croisant les bras. Bon, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé en fin de compte. Elle espérait juste que le lendemain, ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui en voudront pas. De toute façon, c'était une idée de Tsunade. Elle souffla un bon coup, amusé, tout en repensant à la discussion avec Tsunade.

_Flash Back :_

« - Quelle est votre idée, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda lentement Sakura.

- Tu pourrais assommer Sasuke et l'emmener dans une salle cachée. Il faudra que Naruto soit prévenu comme ça ce dernier ira le chercher. Et lorsqu'il n'ait pas loin de l'endroit où sera Sasuke, tu injecteras ce produit dans le cou de notre très cher Uchiwa adoré, expliqua-t-elle tout en sortant une fiole de son bureau pendant qu'un sourire mesquin était présent sur son visage.

- Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que je vais réussir à assommer Sasuke ? S'étonna-t-elle, Il va sentir le coup venir avant même que je ne le touche.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, sourit la blonde, Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr !

- _**Pas si sûr que ça,**_ pensa-t-elle désespérer avant de dire à voix haute, Quel genre de produit s'agit-il ?

- Ça tu ne le seras pas. Si le plan fonctionne, Sasuke et Naruto pourront surement t'en parler.

- Mais comment faire ?

- Il faudrait déjà être sûr que Naruto arriverait au même endroit que Sasuke à l'heure, réfléchit-elle.

- Naruto et Sasuke s'entrainent tous les jours, ça serait le bon moment de commencer le plan étant donné que Naruto arrive toujours en retard, l'informa Sakura.

- Ça devrait marcher, assura Tsunade, Je te laisse trouver l'endroit pour le cacher. Ino s'occupera de surveiller les environs et tu injecteras le produit lorsque tu seras sûr que Naruto à trouver Sasuke, d'accord ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

- Tu viendras me dire si le plan aura fonctionné !

- Très bien, Tsunade-sama ! Merci pour votre aide.

- Ce n'est rien, ça m'aide aussi d'un côté.

- Hein ?

- Ils sont aussi désagréables l'un que l'autre lorsque je leur donne une mission en solo ! Si ça peut permettre de les calmer, ça me va, soupira-t-elle.

- Je vois, rit-elle nerveusement, Au revoir, Tsunade-sama ! »

Sakura quitta le bureau de son maître avant de soupirer doucement. Elle n'avait pas pensé avoir l'aide de Tsunade pour cette histoire. Mais d'un côté, si ça fonctionnait, elle aura enfin réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Mettre Naruto et Sasuke ensemble.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant qu'il y a quelques mois encore, elle n'aurait surement jamais fait ça pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle se rendit tranquillement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke et Ino. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle ne s'attendait pas à ne voir qu'Ino et Sasuke. Où était Naruto ? Elle l'avait pourtant envoyé dans la bonne direction.

« - Tu n'as pas croisé Naruto, s'inquiéta Ino.

- Si, assura-t-elle, Je l'ai même poussé vers ici.

- Ne me dit pas que … ,

- _**Usuratonkachi,**_ pensa Sasuke avec désespoir,_** Même quand c'est facile, tu es obligé de faire n'importe quoi.**_

- Attends que je vais le chercher.

- Je viens avec toi, se proposa Ino.

- Laisse-moi régler quelque chose et on y va ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sakura avait attrapé la seringue où le contenu de la fiole que lui avait donné Tsunade se trouvait et l'injecta lentement dans le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait encore fait tout en remarquant que la clé pour ses menottes se trouvait sur le bureau à sa droite. Sakura ne lui répondit pas et quitta la pièce avec Ino.

Lorsqu'elles furent partis, Sasuke soupira un bon coup et se demanda quand Naruto allait venir lui enlever ces maudites chaines. En plus la pièce commençait à se réchauffer petit à petit. Il avait les muscles endoloris et il commençait à haleter. Mais qu'est-ce que Sakura lui avait injecté dans le cou ?

« - Sasuke, fit Naruto. »

Sasuke avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant le frisson qui lui parcourra entièrement le corps. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Naruto, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérait et il déglutit difficilement.

« - T'es enfin arrivé, usuratonkachi, se moqua-t-il alors qu'il commençait à avoir trop chaud.

- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas arriver pour que Sakura et Ino s'en aillent. Je sais pas ce que Sakura a derrière la tête mais il paraîtrait que c'est pour te rendre service.

- Je m'en serais bien passé, grogna-t-il alors que Naruto se dirigeait dans son dos pour s'occuper des chaines.

- Mais de quoi veux-t-elle t'aider ? S'inquiéta le blond avant d'essayer de briser les chaines.

- Dobe, s'énerva Sasuke, C'est des menottes qui neutralisent le chakra, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça ! Prends la clé qui se trouve sur le bureau à droite.

- D'accord mais tu veux bien m'expliquer la situation, s'impatienta le jinchuriki en attrapant la clé.

- … ,

- Oï Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hn.

- Tu m'expliqueras après, soupira le blond tout en enlevant les chaines qui retenaient les bras de Sasuke. »

Naruto laissa tomber la clé et les chaines pour pouvoir aider Sasuke à se redresser normalement. Il avait à peine eut le temps de poser sa main droite sur le bras droit de l'Uchiwa que ce dernier avait sursauté et s'était reculé rapidement, tombant au sol sous le regard étonné de l'Uzumaki.

« - Teme, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'énerva-t-il, Ce n'est que moi !

- Ne me touches pas, murmura-t-il faiblement, les joues rouges. »

L'ignorance de Naruto augmenta d'un cran. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke avait ? Pourquoi le brun voulait à ce point éviter n'importe quel contact avec lui ?

Sasuke se releva difficilement tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Depuis quand un simple contact avec Naruto lui donnait des frissons et lui réchauffait le bas-ventre ? Il se leva mais des vertiges le prirent et il allait tomber en avant. Il voulut se rattraper à la chaise devant lui mais Naruto fut plus rapide et l'attrapa dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en sentant un violent frisson revenir à la charge alors que la chaleur qu'il ressentait s'accentuait fortement, le faisant gémir. Gémissement qu'il étouffa contre Naruto dont il serra le corps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Naruto sentit sa respiration se coupait face à l'acte de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que lui avait fait Sakura ? Il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu réagir comme ça. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui ce qui fit de nouveau gémir Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à porter Sasuke comme une princesse. Ce dernier se mordit violemment la lèvre, la faisant saigner par la même occasion alors qu'il serrait le tee-shirt de ses mains.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait Sakura mais il faut qu'on aille voir Tsunade baa-chan sinon on ne sera pas ce que tu as ! L'informa Naruto.

- Surtout pas, s'écria le brun, Elle aussi … gnh … elle est dans le coup avec Sa … Sakura !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? S'emporta le jinchuriki, s'inquiétant de l'état de son meilleur ami, Ton corps est trop chaud et on dirait que tu rejettes chacun des contacts avec moi.

- Va chez l'un d'entre nous ! Ordonna faiblement Sasuke, la respiration haletante et les joues encore plus rouges qu'au début.

- Et tu prendras un bon bain pour faire descendre cette température. Non mais qu'est-ce que Sakura a encore fait ? »

Sasuke ne répondit rien face à la question du blond. Il ne pouvait pas. Il commençait à saturer. Il avait chaud, encore plus depuis qu'il était dans les bras de Naruto, et il n'arrivait pas à calmer l'envie qui le prenait. Surtout que depuis quelques secondes, il avait l'impression que la voix de son meilleur ami avait quelque peu changée. Elle était devenue plus suave, plus intense. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et il ferma les yeux tout en mordant encore plus sa lèvre déjà meurtrie par ses dents.

Naruto remarqua plusieurs fois l'attitude de son meilleur ami mais continua son chemin une fois sorti de l'endroit où Sasuke était enfermé. Il sautait de branche en branche et s'était arrêté lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez éloigné. Il leva la tête vers le ciel noir déjà rempli d'étoiles. Sasuke remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, il n'en revenait pas qu'il avait passé une journée enfermé.

Naruto se remit en route, forçant Sasuke à se coller encore plus à lui. Encore une fois, le produit que semblait lui avoir injecté Sakura fit effet et Naruto grogna d'énervement, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'avait Sasuke. Il espérait que l'effet du produit allait s'arrêter bientôt.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent près du quartier des Uchiwa. Le jinchuriki s'arrêta devant l'entrée tout en réfléchissant. Il y avait de fortes chances que Sakura et Ino partent à leur recherche mais il savait très bien qu'elles n'oseraient pas rentrées dans le quartier en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait que Sasuke et lui qui y rentrait à l'heure qu'ils voulaient.

Il se mit à avancer vers la maison de Sasuke qui respirait fortement, essayant de se concentre sur sa respiration que sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il souhaitait de tout son être que cette torture s'arrête, il n'en pouvait plus.

L'Uzumaki arriva rapidement chez Sasuke et monta directement à l'étage lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Naruto allait continuer son chemin vers la salle de bain mais Sasuke l'arrêta et lui ordonna de l'emmener dans sa chambre. D'abord réticent au début, il finit par accepter et emmena le brun jusqu'à sa chambre où il le posa sur le lit. Lorsque les bras de Naruto ne furent plus sur son corps et qu'il n'était pas collé à lui, Sasuke sentit la chaleur qui enflammait son corps disparaître à grands pas. Il en grogna même d'agacement, s'étant enfin habitué à cette chaleur qu'il appréciait maintenant.

« - Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Naruto, à genoux face au lit.

- Hn … Me … Merci, Naruto ! Murmura-t-il tout en tournant ses onyx remplit de désir vers les azurs de Naruto.

- Ce n'est rien, assura le blond une main dans son cou, Je ne pouvais pas te laisser même si Sakura avait l'idée de t'aider. D'ailleurs, de quoi voulait-elle t'aider ?

- En fait, elle … »

La chaleur qui avait finalement disparu du corps de Sasuke réapparu aussi vite qu'elle avait quitté le corps de ce dernier. Et ce assez brusquement ce qui fit mal au brun. Il porta ses bras à son ventre et se recroquevilla sur le lit pendant que Naruto se penchait un peu plus vers lui. Il l'appela et alla même poser une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact, l'Uchiwa ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sentant un nouveau sentiment l'envahir.

Plus … Il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'une simple main sur son épaule. Il …

« - Sasuke, l'appela à nouveau Naruto. »

La pseudo douleur qu'il ressentait s'atténuait doucement et il releva ses yeux vers ceux de Naruto. Et ce fut là qu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Un aphrodisiaque. Voilà ce que lui avait injecté Sakura. Un putain d'aphrodisiaque qui réagissait qu'à un contact avec Naruto. Mais il laissa cette constatation de coté. Il voulait seulement le corps de Naruto contre le sien alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, il voulait ne plus être en contact avec le blond.

Naruto appela encore une fois Sasuke qui craqua finalement et se jeta sur son meilleur ami, ce qui les fit tomber par terre, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, ne pouvant pas maitriser l'envie qui l'envahissait. Naruto fut d'abord surpris mais répondit au baiser tout en passant ses mains sur le visage de Sasuke. Ce geste fit gémir l'Uchiwa dans le baiser, qui rougit encore plus et se pressa encore plus contre le corps du jinchuriki comme s'il voulait fusionner avec lui. Ils furent quand même obligés de se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

« - Sasuke … ? Murmura Naruto encore sous le choc.

- Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas ! Ordonna l'Uchiwa, les yeux reflétant un désir sans limite.

- Tu … Tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta le blond, Je … ,

- Putain Naruto, s'énerva le brun en lui lançant un regard menaçant, Fais ce que je te dis et prends moi rapidement sinon je te jure que demain que je te le ferais regretter amèrement. »

Ce dernier regarda le dernier des Uchiwa avec une surprise sans limite. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Car il devait l'avouer, il avait quand même rêvé que la situation dégénérait entre Sasuke et lui et que Sasuke serait au-dessus. Mais ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Cependant, il commença à faire ce que lui avait ordonné Sasuke, il n'arrêta pas. Il l'embrassa et posa ses mains sur les bras de Sasuke qui frissonna rien qu'au contact. Naruto porta Sasuke et l'asseya sur ses genoux une fois qu'il était sur le lit tout en lui enlevant le tee-shirt bleu sombre qu'il portait. Il enleva également le sien avant de reprendre leur baiser. Leurs langues se rencontraient, se caresser, se cherchaient dans un ballet lent et doux même si Sasuke aurait voulu plus.

L'atmosphère se réchauffait peu à peu. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle tout en se fixant avec des yeux remplis de désir. Naruto ne resta pas longtemps inactif et commença à faire glisser sensuellement ses mains sur le torse du brun pendant que sa bouche déposait de multiples baisers sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Il suivait la ligne de la mâchoire de son futur amant tout en frôlant du bout des doigts les tétons de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir face à ce traitement dont il ressentait deux fois plus les effets à cause de l'aphrodisiaque. Son sexe commençait déjà à durcir sous le plaisir dont il était envahi. Naruto le remarqua bien rapidement en sentant une bosse contre son ventre. Il sourit contre la peau pale du cou de l'Uchiwa puis le mordit doucement avant de sucer la morsure.

Le profond gémissement que Sasuke laissa entendre par cet acte poussa Naruto à continuer. Sasuke s'accrochait aux cheveux du blond lorsque ce dernier commença à descendre son visage vers ses deux tétons dont un qu'il prit rapidement en bouche pour le sucer, le lécher pendant que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser. Son plaisir ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque caresse de Naruto. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et il savait que ce n'était pas que l'aphrodisiaque qui lui faisait cet effet. Il était en sueur, il haletait fortement, gémissant quelques fois tout en resserrant ses mains sur la tignasse blonde de son amant.

Naruto faisait chacun des gestes avec une lenteur calculée. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait profiter de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. Pourtant il sentait bien que Sasuke voulait plus. Il finit par délaisser les tétons de Sasuke et releva la tête vers ce dernier qui avait les joues rouges et le dévisageait avec un regard brumeux, reflétant le désir qu'il lui avait procuré pendant ces dernières minutes.

« - Ça va, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Usura … tonkachi, continue au lieu de t'arrêter pour rien ! Ordonna-t-il entre deux inspirations.

- À tes ordres, répondit-il sensuellement contre les lèvres du brun. »

Lèvres qu'il captura une nouvelle fois pour un baiser passionné dès le début. Il dirigea ses mains jusqu'au pantalon noir que portait l'Uchiwa et défit la fermeture avant de plonger l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur du boxer du noiraud, empoignant sa virilité sans crier gare. Le brun eut un petit cri de surprise qui fut à moitié étouffé par le baiser et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu avant de se refermaient peu à peu, le désir l'envahissant. Sasuke brisa le baiser lui-même, un mince filet de bave les reliant avant de se briser. Il respirait fortement, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Naruto, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant de plaisir.

Naruto souriait doucement, continuant à masser doucement le pénis de Sasuke pendant quelque temps. Les gémissements du brun commencèrent à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur alors qu'il serrait un peu plus le membre dur dans sa main. Soudain, Naruto éloigna sa main, surprenant Sasuke qui releva rapidement la tête, jetant un regard menaçant au blond qui soutenu le regard tout en souriant. Le plaisir s'en allait rapidement dans le corps de l'Uchiwa qui sera les poings de rage en se rappelant qu'il allait jouir.

« - Naruto, murmura-t-il dangereusement, Tu le fais exprès ?

- Bien sur que non, assura-t-il tout en continuant de fixer les deux onyx devant lui, Je le fais juste à ma manière.

- Dobe … ,

- Je veux t'entendre gémir, Sasuke ! Je veux te voir me supplier de te prendre en bouche et de te faire jouir. Je veux que ton visage soit déformé par le plaisir et l'orgasme que tu auras. Et je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre, dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur, la voix suave. »

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa rien qu'en écoutant le blond. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, saisissant les paroles de Naruto. Il n'était pas quand même sérieux ? Il ne le supplierait pas. Mais pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Il voulait que Naruto continue ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes auparavant et le fasse jouir. Surtout qu'il ne tenait plus. L'aphrodisiaque lui chauffait le corps, surtout le bas-ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en plissant un peu les yeux sans jamais les baisser face au jinchuriki.

« - Naruto … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut plaquer dos sur le lit. Ses bras étaient tombés un peu en hauteur et ses cheveux s'étaient encore plus emmêlés. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui venait de poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le jinchuriki le regardait comme s'il était de la nourriture. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. Naruto répondit au sourire et se rapprocha de son cou qu'il embrassa chastement et lentement. Des frissons parcourut le corps de Sasuke qui ferma automatiquement les yeux, profitant un maximum.

Naruto descendait lentement, déposant quelques baisers chastes sur la peau du brun. Il laissait quelques fois sa langue lapait la peau avant de reprendre sa route. Finalement, après une torture délicieuse pour Sasuke, il arriva enfin au niveau du pantalon de son amant qui était trop serré au goût de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sasuke dans cet état. Ça le rendait heureux de voir qu'il était en parti responsable du plaisir que ressentait l'Uchiwa.

Il posa ses mains sur les rebords du pantalon et le fit glisser d'une lenteur douloureuse aux yeux de Sasuke. Il enleva le pantalon et fixa silencieusement, avec un grand sourire satisfait, le membre dressé et dur de son amant. Sasuke, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir gêner en voyant la façon dont Naruto le regardait.

Ce fut après quelques secondes que Naruto s'avança enfin vers le membre douloureux de Sasuke. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, attendant avec impatience la suite. La langue du blond vint titiller le gland de Sasuke de sa pointe avant de commencer à descendre sur la verge. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre et fit sourire le jinchuriki qui posa entièrement sa langue sur le membre avant de le prendre totalement en bouche.

Le dos de Sasuke s'arqua violemment tout gémissant fortement. Il ferma encore plus les paupières et attrapa le draps de ses mains alors qu'il continuait de gémir. Naruto avait commencé par de lents vas et viens, libérant de temps en temps le sexe de Sasuke pour le lécher du plat de sa langue, comme une glace. Puis il le reprenait en bouche, imposant sadiquement un rythme lent puis rapide avant de redevenir lent. L'Uchiwa ne faisait plus que gémir de plaisir. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort le nom de son amant tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas alors qu'il sentait sa limite arriver.

Le jinchuriki libéra de nouveau le pénis de Sasuke de sa bouche sous le grognement mécontent de Sasuke. Il commença à sucer trois de ses doigts pendant que le brun se redressait sur ses coudes et le regardait avec impatience. Il s'était encore arrêté au moment où il allait jouir. Il allait le tuer s'il le blond continuait comme ça, à le frustrer.

« - Quoi ? Fit Naruto en enlevant ses doigts de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant de Sasuke sur lui.

- Rassure … moi, commença-t-il entre deux halètements, Tu le fais … pas exprès ?

- De m'arrêter au mauvais moment, comprit rapidement l'Uzumaki avec un grand sourire.

- Hn … ,

- Eh ben, si tu veux tout savoir … oui, affirma-t-il. »

La colère remplaça le plaisir que ressentait le brun et Sasuke se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'écorcher vivant face à cette révélation. Mais au moment où il allait se redresser pour se jeter sur le blond, ce dernier enfonça un doigt en lui. L'effet fut immédiat, il se tendit et gémit fortement en ressentant la présence du doigt de Naruto en lui. L'aphrodisiaque agissait encore. Il se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser un autre gémissement lorsque Naruto reprit son sexe en bouche, appliquant de rapides vas et viens sans oublier d'ajouter un deuxième doigt et de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux avec, préparant au maximum son amant.

La chaleur et le plaisir revenu rapidement, envahissant entièrement Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus en venir. Il haletait à travers ses gémissements. Naruto rajouta un troisième doigt et appliqua la même vitesse qu'il utilisait avec sa bouche. Il sentit que son amant allait bientôt atteindre sa limite. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il enleva ses doigts pour ensuite les enfonçaient de nouveau, jusqu'à toucher violemment sa prostate. Le désir qu'il ressentit juste après fut ce qui fit libéré Sasuke dans la bouche du jinchuriki dans un long hurlement de plaisir.

Naruto se redressa et avala la semence de Sasuke avec un sourire aguicheur. Il récupéra la semence qui coulait du coin de sa lèvre et lécha son doigt lentement, regardant le brun essayait de reprendre une respiration calme, en vain. Il fixa le torse de son brun se soulevait rapidement avant de remonter son regard vers le visage rougit de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, Sasuke était magnifique.

Le jinchuriki se rapprocha de son amant lentement, comme un chasseur voulant attraper sa proie. L'Uchiwa releva la tête vers lui et le laissa s'avancer. Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau pour un baiser plein de tendresse, où Naruto laissa un peu de repos à Sasuke.

« - Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres.

- Je … , fit-il entre deux halètements.

- J'espère que tu as aimé ce que tu as ressenti, continua le jinchuriki en souriant doucement.

- Hn.

- Alors tiens-toi prêt à ressentir encore plus, lui confia-t-il.

- Fais … vite alors, ordonna l'Uchiwa tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto avant de l'embrasser. »

Le baiser fut lent et doux. Sasuke fit rapidement glisser ses mains sur le corps du blond pour qu'il détache le pantalon de ce dernier. L'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressente et l'aphrodisiaque continuait de faire effet, faisant de nouveau durcir le sexe de l'Uchiwa. Naruto sourit face à l'impatience de Sasuke mais il le laissa quand même continuait. Ce dernier attrapa le tissu de ses mains et le fit glisser en même temps que le boxer noir du blond. Le jinchuriki se retrouvait enfin nu devant lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Naruto le plaquait à nouveau sur le lit, l'allongeant sur le dos.

« - Dépêche-toi ! Murmura Sasuke, à bout de patience.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit-il avant d'écarter les jambes du brun. »

Il se plaça à l'entrée du brun avant de commencer enfin à le pénétrer doucement. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre violemment tout en essayant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la douleur et d'être tendu. Pourtant Naruto était doux et lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille pour le détendre. Il lui léchait le lobe pendant qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en l'Uchiwa, une vague de plaisir le submergea. C'était tellement étroit et chaud, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Il n'en revenait pas d'être à l'intérieur de Sasuke.

Sasuke, lui, essayait de calmer le désir qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il n'avait pensé que ça serait aussi bon. De ses mains, il serait le drap sous lui tout en respirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Peu à peu, il se détendait. Il regarda Naruto pendant quelques instants avant d'amorcer un mouvement. Cette fois-ci, c'était du plaisir qu'il ressentait. L'aphrodisiaque l'aidait en quelque sorte à oublier la douleur.

Naruto croisa le regard du brun et sut qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Il se rapprocha des lèvres de l'Uchiwa qu'il scella aux siennes avant de débuter de lents vas et viens. La cadence n'était pas rapide mais le blond n'arrivait pas à se retenir, il voulait beaucoup plus que ce qui ressentait maintenant. Le brun s'agrippait à ses épaules tout en gémissant doucement avant d'ordonner à l'Uzumaki d'accélérer. Le blond fut d'abord surpris mais bien rapidement content de pouvoir accélérer.

Il rendit ses coups de reins de plus en plus fort, allant de plus en plus loin pour pouvoir enfin toucher la prostate de Sasuke. Lorsque ce point fut touché, le brun brisa le baiser qu'il échangeait avec le blond pour laisser un long cri de plaisir quitter ses lèvres. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Naruto continue de frapper ce point qu'il lui envoyait une vague énorme de plaisir.

« - Naaaaah … Narutooo … P-Plus viite ! Cria-t-il tout en commençant à griffer le dos du blond.

- Tu veux quoi, Sasuke ? Demanda sadiquement le jinchuriki.

- Plus … ,

- Baise-moi plus fort, Uzumaki, grogna-t-il tout en attrapant le visage du blond qui souriait d'amusement malgré les gémissements de plaisir qu'il poussait.

- Comme tu le souhaitera. »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer une nouvelle fois, écrasant littéralement la prostate de son amant. Amant qui hurlait maintenant son plaisir sans aucune retenue, griffant encore plus profondément le dos du jinchuriki. Le blond maintenu la cadence pendant que leurs gémissements se confondaient et s'élevaient dans la chambre. Sasuke attrapa le visage de celui qu'il aimait pour pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

« - Naruto … Je … Je vais aaaah … venir !

- Eh ben, viens, rétorqua Naruto tout en accélérant une dernière fois.

- Ahhh … NAAAaaah … NARUTO. »

Il cria le nom de son amant lorsque ce dernier toucha une dernière fois sa prostate, l'envoyant ainsi au septième ciel. Il se libéra entre leur torse avant que Naruto le suivit rapidement en sentant l'intimité du brun se resserrait. L'orgasme qu'il avait eu le laissa pantelant, au-dessus de Sasuke. Le brun était dans le même état. Son corps alourdit s'enfonçait dans le matelas pendant qu'il calmait les tremblements de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Naruto profita encore un petit moment de la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sasuke avant de se retirer et de s'effondrer aux côtés de ce dernier qui continuait de respirer fortement.

« - C'était … super, chuchota Naruto, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

- Oui … , répondit Sasuke, dans le même état. »

Le blond tourna la tête vers Sasuke avant de poser sa main sur le visage du brun qu'il caressa doucement. Les secondes passèrent avant que Naruto ne prenne conscience de quelque chose.

« - Ça c'est enfin calmé, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Hn … C'est normal, assura le brun tout en poussant un long soupir.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'était un aphrodisiaque, l'informa-t-il, Je l'ai compris avant de te sauter dessus.

- Je vois … ,

- Mais ce n'est pas l'aphrodisiaque qui m'a fait hurler à ce point, avoua l'Uchiwa tout en détournant le regard de Naruto, gêné. »

Face à cette révélation, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait réussi à le faire hurler de plaisir. Il se rapprocha du brun et voulut déposer ses lèvres mais bizarrement, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres de celles du brun qui le fixait, intrigué.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sasuke tout en fixant les azurs devant lui.

- Je … ,

- Je pense qu'on va devoir mettre les points sur les i ! Souffla le brun tout en poussant légèrement Naruto.

- Hein ?

- Sakura m'a enlevé pour me rendre service, même si je ne lui ai rien demandé, commença-t-il.

- … ,

- Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose depuis trois mois. Quelque chose qui te concernait et qui me concernait.

- Quoi ?

- Je … Je t'aime Naruto !

- Hein ?

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jinchuriki pour ensuite ajouter, Et Sakura l'avait remarqué et elle a voulu faire avancer les choses. Elle a dû avoir l'aphrodisiaque de la part de Tsunade.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille voir Tsunade, réfléchit Naruto, Tu te doutais qu'elle avait à voir avec cette histoire.

- Oui ! Affirma-t-il doucement.

- Donc … si j'ai bien compris … Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sasuke. »

Et il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné. Les mains de Sasuke vinrent s'installer dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto pendant qu'il répondait au baiser. Il était heureux. Il avait enfin eu la réponse qu'il attendait. Naruto partageait ses sentiments. Finalement il irait parler à Sakura dès qu'il la verrait. Pas pour la remercier mais pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas trop forcé sur la dose parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi avait-il encore envie de recommencer ?

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Sakura se présenta au bureau de Tsunade. La Gondaime regarda son élève s'avançait vers elle tout en se demandant si le plan avait marché ou pas.

« - Alors ?

- Sasuke a disparu cette nuit, annonça-t-elle, Je suppose que Naruto a dû finalement l'emmener avec lui.

- Le plan a finalement fonctionné, sourit la blonde.

- Oui, merci de votre aide, Tsunade-sama, fit Sakura en s'inclinant.

- Au fait Sakura, intervenu-t-elle, M'as-tu ramené le reste de la fiole que je t'avais passé ?

- Le reste ? Répéta la rose sans vraiment comprendre.

- La fiole que je t'ai passée devait contenir trois à quatre doses, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, Il devrait donc t'en rester. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas tout en mettant la main devant de sa bouche, l'air choqué. Tsunade haussa les sourcils, étonné de l'attitude de son élève, avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point horrifier la rose. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de savoir ce qu'avait fait Sakura.

« - Rassure-moi, Sakura, commença-t-elle, inquiète, Tu n'as pas injecté tout le contenu de la fiole à Sasuke ?

- Ben … si, affirma nerveusement la rose, Je … J'ai tout mis dans la seringue et j'ai tout injecté dans le corps de Sasuke.

- Pour une fois, je le plains, lui et Naruto, murmura-t-elle doucement, trop doucement pour que Sakura ne l'entende.

- Tsunade-sama, l'appela-t-elle, Ça ne va pas avoir de mauvaises répercussions sur Sasuke ?

- Hein ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura la Gondaime, Il va surement passer la journée au lit mais rien de grave, rassure-toi. _**Il doit surement être mort de fatigue après la nuit qu'il a dû passé. Je vais devoir de me passer de lui et Naruto pour aujourd'hui.**_

- Je suis rassuré, sourit la rose avant d'ajouter, Je vais y aller. Encore merci pour votre aide, Tsunade-sama. »

Et Sakura quitta le bureau sous le regard attentif de Tsunade. Une fois la porte fermée, cette dernière soupira un bon coup en se disant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû dire à Sakura que c'était un aphrodisiaque qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle se doutait que la nuit des deux ninjas avait dû être mouvementé. Très mouvementée.

Trois heures plus tard, Sasuke émergea de son sommeil profond. Il voulut s'assoir mais une violente douleur dans le bas du dos l'obligea à rester allonger. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur tout en passant la main sur ses reins. Il se rappelait encore de la soirée. Ils l'avaient refait deux fois avant de tomber mort de fatigue sur le lit et que l'aphrodisiaque n'arrête enfin ses effets. Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui partageait son lit avec lui, dormir.

« - Sasuke, murmura Naruto, Tu ne dors plus ?

- Toi non plus, rétorqua le brun avec un rictus sur le visage pendant que le jinchuriki ouvrait les yeux lentement.

- On a passé une bonne soirée ? Fit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Hn.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Tsunade, lui confia Naruto, Pour comprendre pourquoi ça a duré si longtemps !

- Hn. On prend une douche et on y va ! »

Et comme l'avait dit Sasuke, ils se levèrent du lit et allèrent prendre leur douche ensemble. Enfin, Naruto aida Sasuke à se laver parce que le brun ne pouvait pas faire de mouvements brusques. Il souriait nerveusement, un peu amusé par le fait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas trop bouger à cause de la longue soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Tsunade. Naruto frappa quelques coups avant de rentrer à l'intérieur tout en tenant l'Uchiwa avec lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, la Gondaime regarda les deux ninjas avec attention. Elle savait qu'ils avaient compris que c'était elle qui avait donné l'aphrodisiaque à Sakura.

« - Baa-chan, commença Naruto, TU a donné un aphrodisiaque à Sakura-chan, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle, Mais Sakura ignore qu'il s'agissait de ça !

- Je comprends mieux, lâcha Sasuke.

- Elle t'a injecté au moins trois à quatre doses de l'aphrodisiaque d'un coup, annonça-t-elle, Et je suis sur que la soirée n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

- Ne vous moquez pas, sale sorcière, s'emporta Sasuke, J'ai mal aux reins à cause de cet aphrodisiaque qui nous a forcé à continuer.

- Du calme, tenta-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de cacher le sourire qui commençait à s'afficher sur son visage.

- Sasuke, intervenu Naruto, Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as mal, rétorqua le brun dans un grognement, Crois-moi, lorsque ça sera ton tour, tu vas pas pouvoir te lever du lit avant longtemps.

- … ,

- Je vois que vous êtes finalement ensemble, sourit la blonde.

- Oui, affirma le blond, gêné.

- Bon, je vous donne un repos jusqu'à que Sasuke soit apte à pouvoir se déplacer correctement, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Vous voulez vérifier si je peux bouger, siffla dangereusement le brun.

- Merci, baa-chan, fit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Aller Sasuke, on y va !

- Hn. »

Sasuke ne quitta pas du regard la Gondaime qui soutenait le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le dernier des Uchiwa. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir un Uchiwa qui montrait qu'il avait mal.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent le bâtiment de la Gondaime et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sasuke. Ce fut vers la fin du chemin qu'ils croisèrent leur coéquipière qui les saluait de loin. La rose s'avança vers eux avec un sourire nerveux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Je … Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, dit-elle.

- Je dois dire que ton idée était bonne, fit Naruto, Mais tu aurais pu éviter la fiole que t'avais donné Tsunade.

- Tsunade-sama m'a expliqué que Sasuke aurait passé la journée au lit. Tu vas mieux, Sasuke ?

- Euh on peut dire ça, intervenu le blond avant même que Sasuke n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, On rentrer justement chez lui pour qu'il se repose.

- Je vois, fit-elle, Sinon … vous êtes enfin ensemble ?

- Ton idée à fonctionner, Sakura, lui affirma Sasuke.

- On est bien ensemble, continua Naruto, Merci pour ton aide.

- Hn.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle, Je vais vous laisser. Je vous dis à plus tard, les garçons.

- À plus tard, Sakura, la salua Naruto. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Naruto put sentir le regard menaçant de Sasuke sur lui. Il se doutait qu'il avait empêché le brun de dire ce qu'il pensait à leur coéquipière. Mais d'un côté, s'il avait laissé Sasuke dire la vérité, il se voyait mal expliquer que l'aphrodisiaque avait bien mouvementé leur soirée. Bon Sakura n'était pas innocente mais il tenait à garder leur vie privée secrète.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Ce fut lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Sasuke pour que ce dernier se repose que Naruto se retrouva plaqué sur le lit. Il regarda étonner le brun pendant que celui-ci s'amusait à passer sa langue dans son cou.

« - Sa … Sasuke ? L'appela le jinchuriki, inquiet.

- Tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait subir la première fois, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

- Hein ?

- Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'avoir voulu être sadique avec moi, Naru-chan, continua-t-il, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

- Attends Sasuke ! Et ton mal de reins ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Pense plutôt à ce qui va t'arriver. J'ai trois fois à rattraper. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement avant de fixer Sasuke qui se diriger vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Il allait en baver, il s'en doutait.

* * *

Fini. ^^

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Ou vous n'aimez pas ?

J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC.

Naruto sautant de joie : Youpi ! Enfin un lemon où je suis au-dessus.

Moi regardant à droite : … ,

Naruto en se tournant vers moi : Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis content.

Moi : … ,

Naruto : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? * regarda dans la même direction que moi * Sasuke ?

Sasuke, Kusanagi en main, une aura noire autour de lui : Là tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort.

Moi : Euh … On se calme Sasu-chan … Euh Sasuke !

Sasuke : Rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer ! Une dernière volonté ?

Moi : Ouais, que tu poses ce sabre.

Naruto : Sasuke, tu n'as pas aimé te faire pr … ,

Sasuke le frappant : La ferme usuratonkachi.

Moi : Bon, j'espère que le One Shot vous a plu ainsi que le lemon. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic et encore Bon NaruSasu Day à tous.

Review ?

* * *

Réponse aux review anonymes !

**Guest **: Oui simple et rapide ;) Mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as adoré ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Makoto** : C'est gentil de me dire s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le remarqué moi-même. ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Merci pour ta review.

**Clae94** : Merci pour ta review. J'avais un peu peur pour le lemon :P

**Michuni **: J'avoue que Sasuke en prend beaucoup dans cette fic. Mais il faut bien qu'il se venge à la fin ;) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.


End file.
